La Truppa
by QueenItalia
Summary: Rank and File! This story takes place during the Revolutionary War. Yes, I don't care much about this pairing but I'm giving USUK a try.
1. Chapter 1

La Truppa

No, this isn't written in Italian, _La Truppa _is a war phrase meaning "the rank and file". This story is focused mainly on America's struggles with England ( Who is called Britain in this story, get over it! ) during 1775 and 1783, also known as The American Revolutionary War. Be ready for the drama that is about to happen.

_1773_

_The night seemed longer than usual, especially since America was writing a letter to Britain. Coincidently, the British man was writing a letter back on the same night. _

_America's letter was asking Britain why he taxed so much just on things like Newspaper and Tea. Britain's letter was complaining about the American's dressed as Native American's dumping tea in the sea. _

_Finally they both got tiered and went to bed. _

_1774_

_America glared at his step brother, ordering around some citizens. "More to the left, a little to the right. No! To the right!" America patted Britain's back. "How about speaking calmly, they will be more willing to do the job."_

"_Be quiet, they should understand commands already." America sighed, then forced a smile. "What ever you say ya' lobster back!" Usually Britain ignored America's jokes, but he got extremely angry. "What did you just call me?" He asked, eying the American. "Oh, nothing, ya' bloody back!" _

"_Stop calling me those names, it's rather rude!" America laughed, then tussled Britain's hair. "Just make sure to talk nicely to the American's, they are working very hard to put that picture of your king up. Remember, the heat is sweltering out here." Britain rolled his eyes, then looked away. _

"_Fine, go away. Do your farming or whatever." America nodded, then walked away. He looked back, expecting Britain to cool down and stop screaming. "Stop standing there like a bunch of lazy cows, you know you can work a little more!" _

_1775_

_America looked around at all the buildings. They all looked the same. Soon this one-on-no one eye spy game got boring. America began to skip around now, then all of a sudden heard a familiar scream. He followed the shouting, and the voice became more clear. America slid past a building, then saw Britain, and he was doing his bad habit of ordering citizens around. _

"_Put that down! That's mine! You can't steal whats not rightfully yours!" America spotted two teenagers on a pile of bricks, obviously messing about as a typical teen would do. "You want your hat, go get it!" _

_The teenager had many freckles on his face and red hair, not the kind of teen to mess with. "Hey, that was my hat! Who are your parents?" _

"_Our parents? We ain't got no parents. We left em' months ago." The teenager with black hair said. They both looked like their last grooming was years ago, and they were wearing rags. _

"_Well no wonder you're so disrespectful, I guess I'll have to punish you the hard way." Britain looked back, checking if anyone was secretly spying. America briskly moved to the side of the building, trying to blend in with the building. This was impossible though since he was wearing a very gaudy tie. _

_Britain brought out his musket, then aimed at the teenager with red hair. America was about to step up and stop this when the teenagers began to pick up bricks and toss it at Britain. One brick hit Britain's shoulder so he ran away. _

_America beamed, pleasured by his fellow American citizens. "That was a very... audacious act of you two to do." _

"_We know, we're used to it. We always rob shops and do bad stuff. I mean, who really cares, we don't have any parents."_

_America nodded, then patted their heads. "You guys look hungry, want some muffins." The teenagers nodded and followed America to his house. "Your house is a castle! It's so big!" The red head said in awe. "Oh please, it's my smallest house." _

_He lead them to a counter with many Royal Doulton bowls and cups. "Here they are." America served some muffins out. "What are your names?" _

"_Mines Robert Clark." Said the kid with red hair. "My name is George Pappleseed." The teen with black hair said. _

"_Oh! Pleased to meet you both, well, it's getting late, I have a party being held at nine o' clock. You two better run along, nice meeting you though." The teenagers began to make their way out the door when they halted. "Wait, can we have some more muffins?" America gave them the whole bowl. "Thanks so much, you're the greatest! One day we owe you our lives!" _

"_Oh, thats too much." America closed the door on the teens, then sighed. What if they did end up owing their lives, what if everyone did? What if a war broke out?_

Later in 1775...

America looked at the news. He cringed at the fact that he would have to go out to war soon. _War, with my own brother? _This had gone from bad to worse.

America one day heard a knock on his door. He quickly rushed to his door, then answered it. He didn't expect to see Britain though.

"America, may I come in?" He asked, calmly. "You sure my not! What do you want?" America replied, rudely. "Well, that certainly wasn't nice."

"Go away, what did you come here for?" Britain gave a relaxed look, then smiled warmly. "Do you want to talk things over?"

"With you?" America spat in total disgust. "America, don't be rude. And yes, with me? May I come in?" America sighed. "Fine." He huffed.

Britain walked in, looking around the house as if he had never been in it before when he had. "Oh, you still have some British in you, good." Britain said, picking up a Royal Doulton bowl.

"Yeah, I do. So get to the point of why you came here." America sat on a couch, waiting. Britain became very irritated and shouted, "Just be patient! I need to relax for at least a day! I've been out fighting and you just sit here!"

America waited, giving an exaggerated smile. "OK, I came here to tell you that you have been lately cheating. You have been doing those guerrilla attacks on my men."

"There is never cheating in war. You just do what you can to win the war." America replied in a relaxed tone. "Yes there is, you cant do this! Besides, my army is far more powerful than yours."

"No, you are wrong there. I have more patriotism in my military, you don't!" Britain began to tremble in rage. "Don't you know anything at all!? Are you aware of anything!? My military has been around for hundreds of years, we are far more prepared and patriotic than your military!"

"Calm yourself Iggy." America said, knowing how his brother hated to be called _Iggy_. "That's not my name! And you calm down!"

"Am I the one who's screaming at the top of their lungs? No, didn't think so." Britain said, "I don't like your attitude towards me, neither do I like the fact that you personally insulted me a few moments ago!"

"You're talking bull!" America said, kicking Britain lightly with his boot. Britain staggered a bit, then said, "Why are you so disrespectful? Do you have an answer?" America nodded. "Cause I'm bad like that!"

Britain pointed his musket at America's face. America gasped, then fell to a complete silence state. Not that he had found tranquility, but more like the opposite of that.

Britain started to laugh at America harshly. "You fool, you know you'll lose this war. I just know it." Britain walked out the door with a skip in his step. America sighed, then broke out into tears. _I know I'll lose, I have no hope for myself. Hopefully this wont end to calamitous._

1777

America felt above everyone now. Riding on his horse made him feel like a hero, a superman. He looked ahead of him. A long path. Training with a Prussian was great. Prussia was riding on his own horse, right beside America. "Thanks for helping me Prussia." America said.

"Oh, _ja_, _mein_ stupid _bruder_ helped those British. I can't believe him." America nodded, trying to understand Prussia's thick German accent. "He's a real idiot, a fool. I think he's the worst _bruder_ ever!" America nodded again. "But just remember _Amerika_, embrace your awesomeness!"

America laughed a bit, then nodded. "Yeah, sure I will." Prussia moved away from America, then went to France. "I'm happy you joined America. It was awesome of you!"

"I know, it's about time I kick that Britian's ass!" Prussia nodded. "To bad Spain can't enjoy this experience like us. Then the whole bad touch trio would be complete!" France nodded.

America was listening to their conversation. He sighed. _What happened to Iggy? I miss the old Iggy. _

And there it ends. Not literally ending! Just this part, definetly not ending. I can't leave off here! Whatever. Yes, I never use profanity but I just did because that's how France would talk at this time.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm just going to resume where I left off, but keep in mind that I'm studying very hard in school, I don't have all day. I still got to order that British Cardigan thing from _Forever 21 _and a _Prada_ purse for my birth day...

Still in 1777 ...

"Can someone please tell me why France is irritating me right now?" America asked. Prussia, America, and France were all in a circle around a fire eating at night. "It's probably cause he doesn't close his mouth when he eats." Prussia laughed.

"Excuse me, but at least I lift up my pinky when I eat." France said. "Yeah, we aren't ladies here, you can stop doing that. No one is around."

"No, it's not for ladies, it's classy and elegant." France took at bite out of his chicken wing, then grabbed a napkin and patted his mouth clean. "What was that, I just rub my mouth on my uniform or something. You're so dumb."

"You can't call me dumb, after all, I'm helping you out." France got up and left for a tent. "It's starting to get cold." Prussia stated. "Yeah, we should start moving tomorrow."

The two went to bed, feeling exhausted. The next morning came fast and America had to wake up everyone else. He shook France, who slapped his face accidentally. "Gee, France, it's only me."

"Oh, I thought you were Prussia. Last night he put my hands in warm water. You know the effect of that."

"I know, well, mind getting Prussia up?" So France ran to Prussia's tent. "Prussia, Prussia!" Prussia didn't wake up though. France smirked to himself. He grabbed a pot full of warm water, then went back to Prussia. Prussia's eyes flickered open, then screamed, knocking over the pot. The water flew on France, who shrieked. "Look what you did! I'm all wet!"

"It's your fault for trying to be smart!" France blushed in embarrassment. "You are such a blonde, come on, it's time to movie on." Prussia got out of his tent, then walked up to America. "America, I couldn't sleep at all last night."

"Neither could I. I was worried all night." So they all mounted their horses and began leading an army of soldiers. Prussia kept making his horse crash into France's. "Ouch, stop, your horse is smashing my foot! These boots were expensive!"

"Oh France." Prussia sighed. France glared at him, all relaxed. America stopped his horse. "Damn, look at all that mud, we have to walk in it. France...?"

"Oh no! No, no, no! I am not getting in that mud. God, I knew this would happen!" Prussia laughed. "If you knew you'd get dirty, why did you wear those boots with all the diamonds and flaces?"

"Excuse me, I have fashion sense, unlike you two." America started laughing now. "At least we are smart, you are such an airhead."

"What did you call me, I'm on your side, remember." America let out an exaggerated sigh. "You are so dumb, it's not like you'd ever join Britain's side."

"Um, maybe I would." France said. "Sure France, sure!" Prussia and America said, simultaneously. "You two are so rude! Fine, I'll change my boots. Any extra boots?" Prussia threw over some boots but France missed the boots. "Great job, go get them. It's my only extra pair I'm sharing."

"Fine! Wait here." France got off his horse, then ran to get the boots. He grabbed them, then changed. "I got them." Prussia and America got off their horses, then smiled at France. "Good job."

Soon they found themselves trudging in thick, deep mud. "This is nasty, I'm so tiered. Can we rest?" France whined. "Can we America?" Prussia asked.

America sighed. "Sure." They all stopped walking. "So we just... sit in the mud?" France asked. "Yeah, we sit in the mud." Prussia answered, laughing.

France didn't understand his sarcasm and sat in the mud. "France, I was joking!" Prussia shouted. America burst out laughing. "Oh, you blond."

A couple days had past, the temperature dropped to a temperature so cold it was snowing. America found it hard to sleep now. "Prussia, I have a bad feeling that we're losing." America told his Prussian friend. "Oh, stop worrying, we're fine."

All of a sudden France screamed. "Ugh, another British?" America guessed. They followed the sound and found France pointing at a baby bear ripping up his fashion shoe.

"France, let it go, it's only a shoe." France chased after the bear, and got tiered after a few minutes. "France, maybe if you took off those heels it would be less tiring."

France sighed. "Whatever, they were just shoes. I don't know why I over react over these things." America nodded. "Come on, there is a whole forest ahead of us."

"Wait! We could just follow the path, wouldn't that be smarter?" So they followed the path. France became very annoying. "I forgot where we were going. Where are we going?" America kept quiet. "Prussia?" Prussia ignored France. "Prussia, Prussia, Prussia, Prussia, Prussia, Prussia?"

Prussia finally got annoyed enough. "Shut up, go ask a soldier!" France looked dejected. "Well, OK." He went to a random American soldier. "Excuse me, can you tell me where we are going?"

The soldier forced a smile. "To Saratoga." France smiled. "_Merci!_" He skipped back to Prussia and America. "That kind soldier told me we where heading to – We know France!" America screamed, extremely annoyed by France. "Just be quiet and keep it to yourself."

France got quiet. "How long will – Shut up! Don't talk at all or we'll have to throw out those new heels you got!"

"Fine! Fine!" But soon they all got bored and began annoying eachother. "Guys, I have an idea, why don't we just take a break at some old, abandoned house? What do y'all think?" America said. "Good idea, my side hurts from all this walking and horse pulling."

They found an old farm. "Look, we can't be here long though. It will be waisting time." Prussia said, trying to be a sagacious person for once, which he wasn't.

"Yeah, OK." America agreed. France ran around the farm. "But this is nice, look, you can even see the sea a bit."

"That's a lake France." America said. "Well, tell me, wouldn't you think thats the sea from far away." France crossed his arms, then waited for an answer. He got no answer.

Soon night came around, and everyone got ready for bed. "France, we lost a sleeping bag, you can share a bed with me." Prussia said. His bed was extremely small. France had to squeeze in.

In the middle of the night America woke up. He heard some horses outside, it sounded like they were trotting. Next came some voices. _What if some soldiers are leaving, or what if they're not even part of my military? _America shuddered at the thought.

He looked outside and saw some people. They wore bright red coats and were staring at the scenery. There was only two though. _They probably left their previous military and decided to join us. _He woke up France and Prussia. "Sorry, we were already awake, stupid Prussia here kept kicking me in the butt the whole night."

"OK, nice to know, why don't you guys look outside the window. I see two redcoats."

France and Prussia looked out the window. "Oh, those aren't redcoats, they are the people who probably _live_ here." France glared at America. "Why did you take us to this place, it's obviously taken." America gasped. "Don't insult me like that! I didn't know!"

"Yes you did! Look what he did Prussia! And you call yourself a patriot!" Prussia kept quiet. "Fine, go out there and tell them this was all an accident."

"No, don't!" Prussia screamed. "They could actually be redcoats!" France ran down the stairs and outside. America and Prussia followed. "Hey, sorry, we didn't know you lived here."

The two men looked over, then gasped. "Oh my lord, are you that man who gave us muffins?" One said. "Wait, are you Robert Clark and George Pappleseed?" America asked. "Ohm y god, it is you!" The three did a group hug and France and Prussia felt very left out.

"What are you guys doing here?" America asked, excited. "What are you doing out here?" They began to socialize all night. France and Prussia went back to bed.

America couldn't believe he was standing right in front of his brother. It had been weeks since they had last seen each other.

France and Prussia had gone for a bit, and now it was only America. He waited for a signal. _Wait, who's going to fire first? _He laughed at the thought, then realized he was right in front of an entire army of redcoats.

America began to feel very alone and weak without France or Prussia by his side. _I have to be independent though! I will just fight on my own from now on!_

He felt a shiver go up his spine. Britain's left eye began to twitch in irritation. "Will someone fire already!?" He screamed. A shot fired from the opposite side. Within two seconds shots were being fired from all over.

America felt fear and hid behind a rock, getting his gun ready. The rock was in a curved shape, it had plenty of shelter in it. America felt invisible.

All of a sudden he felt someone grab his boot. "Let go of me! Please! Get off me! I want to live!" America held onto the rock for dear life but lost grip. He stared at the soldier, over come by fear. He quickly got up and ran away. He crashed into Britain and knocked him over, causing his musket to fly out of his hands.

America gasped. _I can't believe I just did that! _He felt more brave, then hit Britain with the butt of his gun. Britain pushed America's gun away, then gave him the eyes of sorrow. America began to feel remorse and stopped hitting Britain.

Britain closed his eyes as if he was dead and laid still. America left Britain and continued to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

OK, it has only been a day, I have been doing nothing but type, whatsoever. Anyway, I'm going to resume and write more of this story. Tell me if this is weird because most of this is just awkward.

1778

The night was a restless one. The trees were howling in the wind, a storm was obviously brewing. America threw the pillows over his ears but it didn't stop the noise. He put the blankets and pillows all together on top of his ears. Still, a little sound crept in.

He decided this was useless. "Forget this! I'm just going to stand outside." He walked into the pouring rain. The rain was flying in all different directions.

He felt his uniform soak up in the rain. "Is this what I get for not shooting Britain when I had the chance!?" America screamed to no one in particular.

A flash of lighting in the distance sent America running around his house. He screamed and cried, then felt some mud get on him. The mud felt sticky and smelt terrible. America got out of the mud, then went into his house.

"Ugh, I'm going to die. This is awful!" America cried, looking at his trail of mud. _I'm not going to die though, why am I saying this? A country can't just die! _

1779

Britain decided it was about time he met up with some other countries. After all this time he had become lonely. He sent a letter to Italy.

_Italy, we haven't talked in quite a bit, what do you say we meet up and have a drink? It has been a long time since I drank with a friend, does your brother mind? _

_Sincerely, _

_England_

Britain sent his letter off to Italy. Italy received the letter. "Lovi! I received a letter!" Lovino rolled his eyes. "Oh great, amazing! Go away!"

Italy began to read the letter, then immediately recognized Britain's handwriting. "Lovi! It's from that tea-drinking lobster! What do I do with the letter?"

"Sometimes use your brain, just throw it out!" Lovino said, brusquely. Italy shrugged, then took the letter to his room and decided to reply.

_Dear England,_

_How about another time? Right now I don't think I can. I'll tell you when I can._

_Sincerely, _

_Italy_

Britain received the letter. _Why can't he come now? _Then Britain wrote another letter. The letter was for Spain.

_Dear friend Spain, are you free tonight?_

Quickly he crumpled up the letter. "No one wants to see me! They all are just shunning me! What did I do?" He began to angrily write a letter.

_Spain! You better come over to my place for some hardcore drinking! If you don't I'll tell everyone you are a pedophile!_

He sent the letter. Spain received it, then replied.

_Mr. Britain, _

_I don't like what you sent me, but since you said you'd tell everyone I was a pedophile I guess I'll come._

Spain sent the letter in a hurry. Britain got the letter, then gasped. "What? I never said I'd tell everyone that pedophile is a pedophile! Oh wait, I did."

Spain came in a timely manner, smiling. "You look lovely today." Spain said. "You don't! What took you so long? I was waiting here!"

"Um, do you know how long it takes to travel on a ship?" Britain rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just come in." Spain walked in, then looked around the house. Half the house was _Royal Doulton_.

"You sure love your fine china." Spain decided to say, attempting to start up a conversation. "I know, I think it's quite magnificent! If you brake anything from my collection of _Country Rose_ I'll brake your neck!"

Spain nodded. "Yeah, OK. So, how's America?" Spain asked. "Oh, terrible as usual!" Britain sneered. "That's not funny, I think he's doing well."

"You're not funny!" Britain said, just a second after Spain finished his sentence. "Gee, I didn't mean for you to take that as offensive or anything, _amigo_."

"Which one, brandy or rum?" Britain asked, ignoring Spain. "Rum please." Britain asked another question. "London or... American?"

"American please." Britain dropped the glass of American rum on the floor. "You cant! You're in _my_ house, and you only drink _my_ rum!"

"Then why did you ask me which one?" Spain asked, laughing. "That's not funny!" Britain said, stomping his foot in anger.

"You're not funny!" Spain doubled over in laughter. Britain sat on his couch and thought or a bit. "Look, Spain, I didn't come here to fight. Just have a nice drink."

"A nice drink? I can't even get the drink I want!" Spain said, then stopped laughing. "Well, anything besides American products."

"Fine, how about some wine?" Britain brought a bottle of wine to Spain. "Oh, no, no, no. I just want a glass." Spain quickly said. "What's wrong? Are you not a man? Can you not hold your liquor?" Britain asked, on purposely trying to downsize Spain.

"No, I just want a glass." Britain went to his kitchen and brought a glass. "Here you go. Don't brake it!" Spain nodded, aware of the consequences. He poured some wine in his glass.

"I can't believe what a wuss you are, you can't even stand a bottle. Especially a bottle of wine!" Britain said, keeping up the subject. "Shut up, I bet you can't!" Spain said, finally annoyed by Britain. "Don't tell me to shut up, you can't even drink a bottle."

"Stop saying that! I understand! You made me come here so you could taunt me! The truth is, no one even likes you in Europe! You have no friends! That's probably why no one ever comes around to chat with you. I came here cause I felt bad for you, besides the fact that you blackmailed me."

"What did you just say!? I swear, when you talk my brain just shuts off." Spain held back his anger, used to this. Lovino gave him practice.

Spain took a sip from his glass. "You drink like a little old lady Spain, why don't you drink like a man for once?" Spain felt rage now. "You know what!? I'm sick and tiered of you and your insults! You sound just like Romano!" Spain set the glass down gently, then stormed out the door. Britain quickly followed him.

"Wait, Spain! I'm sorry you couldn't stand being a man! You can come back in!" Spain ignored Britain and headed down the private road. "Wait! Come back here, you aren't a wuss! I'm sorry!" Spain halted. "Oh really?"

"Yes, please, come back." Britain gave a genuine smile for once. Spain sighed, then walked back into the house. "Fine, but you cant insult me anymore."

"OK, sure!" Britain pulled out a chair for Spain. "Why, thank you." Britain nodded, then sat down on his couch. "So, Spain, how's Lovino?"

"Romano? Oh, he's great. Italy and him went out to a special Italian restaurant yesterday. I'm glad they're having brother time."

Britain finished his bottle, then asked Spain, "Want another glass of wine?" Spain held out his cup. Britain poured some wine in, but dropped the bottle of wine on the glass. The glass, along with the bottle, shattered on the ground.

"Spain! I cant believe you just dropped my glass when I specifically told you not to!" Spain blushed. "I'll buy you a new one."

"You cant! Nothing can replace that glass!" Britain yelled. "But you have so many of that glass. Look in your kitchen."

"That's not the point! I told you not to drop the glass!" Britain got another bottle, this time it was American rum. "You should slow down." Spain suggested. "Are you saying I cant hold my liquor!? I'm not a girl for your information!"

"No, don't take it that way." Britain took another swig of the rum. "Did you realize that your rum is American."

"I don't care, I love him!" Spain thought. "No... you don't." Britain glared at Spain. "Shut up, you don't know our relationship!" Spain decided to keep quiet. He waited for a couple minutes. "Britain, that's your third bottle. You should really stop."

"You're just jealous you cant drink like me." Spain nodded. "Yeah, the tea, not the liquor." Britain spat some liquor on Spain. "Was that on purpose?" Spain said, getting up. "If it was, that was disgusting, not proper, and uncivilized."

"Don't you call me uncivilized!" Britain unbuttoned his coat. "What are you doing?" Spain asked, completely clueless of what was going on now. Britain threw his coat at Spain's head. "Ugh! Your coat smells and it reeks of all sorts of shit!"

"You're shit!" Britain punched Spain. "Was that a punch? Was that your punch?" Spain asked, feeling no pain.

"Actually I just hit you, I guess you're a wuss and cant fight back!" Spain sighed. Britain went back to his drinking. "Oh my god, Spain! Cant you see it!?"

"See what!?" Spain looked around, confused. "Haha, I made you look!" Britain burst out laughing. "You're the stupidest thing ever!"

Spain felt a tear roll down his cheek, then quickly wiped it away. "You shut up! You're the one who doesn't have any friends!"

"I don't need any friends! You're all inferior to me!" Spain sighed, again. "You know what, I'm just going to leave you, you're an irritating bastard!" Spain walked to the door, then heard the sound of someone retching.

He turned back around to Britain. "I'm fine! Go away!" Spain took off running down the private driveway. Britain watched Spain leave sadly.


End file.
